Behind The Scene chap 700
by Kizuna89
Summary: Semoga bisa mengurangi kekecewaan terhadap chap 700. Warning Inside.


**Warning**

**Lime/lemon, PWP, Typo(maybe), EYD**

**Disclaimer**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair**

**SasuNaru**

**"Don't like, dont read"**

**Selamat membaca :)**

"OTSUKARESAMA DESHITA". Teriak seluruh crew yang ikut bekerja dalam proyek film 'Naruto Shippuden'. Satu jam sudah berlalu sejak ditayangkannya film tersebut. Para crew serta pemain berkumpul untuk merayakan suksesnya pembuatan film ini. Termasuk Sang penulis skenario, yang dikenal bernama Masashi Kishimoto.

"A-Ano... Masashi-san, kenapa endingnya Naruto bersama Hinata, dan Sasuke bersama Sakura? Bukankah lebih baik kalau Naruto dan Sasuke bersama. Toh memang kenyataanya seperti itu kan". Pertanyaan sekaligus pernyataan Kiba membuat suasana hening seketika. Pasalnya mereka juga ingin tau alasannya. Sedangkan yang bersangkutan (Naruto dan Sasuke) hanya diam dan memasang wajah yang terlihat sedikit kesal.

"Hhh. Sebenarnya aku juga inginnya seperti itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Sejak awal film ini dibuat, tidak ada genre Yaoi, ataupun Shounen-ai di dalamnya. Jadi aku harus konsisten". Jelas Masashi Kishimoto.

"Yah, meski aku memang mendapatkan protes, terutama dari si Bungsu Uchiha yang ingin hubungannya diketahui publik. Walau memang benar adanya bahwa Sasuke menikah dengan Sakura, dan Naruto dengan Hinata. Meskipun tidak lama. Naruto dan Sasuke bercerai dengan isterinya masing-masing dan mereka memutuskan untuk menikah. Karena memang dari awal Naruto dan Sasuke saling mencintai". Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum geli. Disusul tawa dari semua orang yang ada di sana.

"Sudah hentikan. Memang keadaanya seperti itu. Hinata dan Sakura sendiri tidak keberatan kalo mereka hanya 'wadah' untuk anak kami. Kenapa kalian yang cerewet". Tukas Naruto kesal.

"Sudahlah Dobe biarkan saja mereka. Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang. Sudah malam". Ujar Sasuke sambil tetap memasang wajah datarnya.

Keduanya lalu pamit pergi dari tempat itu. Acaranya memang masih belum selesai. Tapi Sasuke lebih suka besama Naruto berdua saja di dalam kamar tentunya. Hahaha.

_**SKIP TIME**_

"Ne Sasuke. Apa kamu tidak apa-apa ending filmnya seperti itu?". Tanya Naruto yang sekarang ada tengah berbaring di atas kasurnya. Menatap Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan menggunakan handuk di pinggangnya.

Terlihat tetesan air dari rambutnya yang basah jatuh ke pundak yang tegap, lalu menyusuri dada yang bidang, terus turun kebawah melewati perut yang terdapat enam pahatan di sana. Seketika Naruto membenamkan wajahnya yang terasa panas ke dalam selimut. Mau dilihat berkali-kali pun tubuh Suaminya itu tetap saja membuatnya malu.

"Aku sudah protes. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, yang dikatakan oleh Penulis sialan itu memang benar. Lagipula itu hanya film. Karena kenyataannya kau tetaplah milikku". Ujar Sasuke posessive.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke arah ranjang berukuran king size itu. Tanpa peduli bahwa dia belum mengenakan pakaian apapun. Hanya selembar handuk yang menutupi bagian bawahnya. Sasuke sadar kalau Naruto tadi memperhatikannya dan melihat bagaimana reaksi Suaminya itu memerah malu.

Membaringkan diri di samping Naruto. Membuat Naruto sadar bahwa Sasuke sudah berada di atas kasur bersamanya. Tanpa sadar Naruto menahan napas ketika manik shappire-nya bertatapan dengan Sang onyx.

Sasuke mulai mendekatkan dirinya dan dengan seketika langsung melumat bibir yang semerah cherry itu. Naruto terkejut karena serangan mendadak itu. Tapi secepatnya dia mengimbangi ciuman yang Sasuke berikan dan menikmati pergulatan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahh... Ahh... Hhmm... Gahhh...". Suara-suara erotis terdengar dari sebuah kamar. Terlihat di dalam sana dua insan dengan gender yang sama tengah melakukan aktifitas pembakaran kalori dengan 'olahraga malam'nya.

"Sa-Sasssukeehh... Ahhh.. Jangghhann... menggodahhh... kuhh ahh..". Ujar Naruto diiringi dengan desahan yang tidak mampu ditahannya. Kenikmatan yang diterimanya membuatnya tak berdaya. Tapi ini masih kurang. Dia ingin lebih.

Sasuke masih tenang berada di atas Naruto yang tengah berbaring tak nyaman. Dengan mulutnya yang tengah memainkan kejantanan Naruto. Tidak peduli Naruto yang sedang menahan diri agar tidak keluar seketika.

Jilat.

Hisap.

Kocok.

Sedot.

Hisap.

Jilat.

"Hahh... hahhh... Sassukeehhh. A-aku sudah tidak tahannnhh.. cepathh lahh. Masuki akuhh.." Setengah tersadar akan apa yang diucapkannya. Tapi Naruto tidak peduli. Dia benar-benar menginginkannya.

"Sabar Dobe. Aku belum mempersiapkan mu". Ujar Sasuke dengan santai. Melepaskan kejantanan Naruto yang sejak tadi dikulumnya. Membuat Naruto sedikit bernapas lega.

"Tidak usah Teme, langsung saja. Aku sudah benar-benar ingin 'dimasuki'". Mohon Naruto dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Kau yakin? Ini akan sakit loh. Apalagi kita sudah seminggu tidak melakukannya". Tanya Sasuke ragu. Dia tidak mau Ukenya kesakitan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula besok libur. Jadi aku bisa istirahat seharian". Ujar Naruto yakin.

"Baiklah. Jangan menyesal Dobe". Dilepasnya handuk yang sejak tadi menutupi kejantanannya yang sudah berdiri tegak siap bertempur. Diangkatnya kaki Naruto ke atas bahunya, dan kejantannya sudah berada di depan 'pintu gerbang' syurga dunia yang memabukkan.

Didorongnya perlahan kejantanannya masuk. Naruto meringis sakit. Rasa panas dan perih melanda bagian bawahnya. Dikarenakan lubangnya dimasuki secara langsung tanpa pemanasan dan pelumas.

"AAAAAHHHHH". Suara vocal Naruto terdengar memenuhi penjuru kamar, ketika Sasuke berhasil memasukkan seluruh kejantanannya.

"Hhhh... Ssssshhhh.. Gahh". Sasuke berusaha menahan diri agar tidak bergerak. Agar Naruto membiasakan diri dengan kejantanannya.

Lima menit berlalu. Naruto mulai menggerakkan pantanya. Memberikan kode pada Sasuke. Mengerti akan tindakan Sang Uke, Sasuke pun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur.

Gerakan perlahan semakin lama semakin cepat, namun berirama.

Sodok. Tarik. Sodok. Takik. Goyang. Goyang. Tarik. Seperti itu terus menerus. Membuat Naruto semakin dimabuk kepayang dibuatnya.

"Aahhh... ahh.. Saaasss... Teruusssh. Hyaaahh... di sanahh.. iyaaahh. Aaaahhh...".

Naruto meracau semakin tidak karuan ketika porostatnya terus digempur oleh kejantanan Sasuke.

"Hahh Narutoo.. semmpitth. Kau... hahh menjepit.. kuhh. GAHH". Ujar Sasuke keenakan.

Naruto merasakan kejantanan Sasuke didalamnya terasa semakin membesar. Membuatnya mendesah semakin kencang. Seluruh badannya bergetar nikmat. Kejantananya sudah mengeluarkan pre-cum nya sedari tadi. Siap untuk 'keluar'.

"Sassukehh.. akuu... tiddakhh.. kuathh.. AAAAARRRGGGHH". Racauan Naruto terputus oleh teriakannya sendiri. Spermanga keluar membasahi perutnya dan perut Sasuke.

Merasa kejantanannya semakin dijepit saat Naruto ejakulasi, Sasuke pun mengeluarkan spermanya ke dalam tubuh Naruto.

"GAHHH.. NARUTOO". Desah Sasuke.

Keduanya terbaring lemas, dan langsung terlelap. Mengarungi alam mimpi.

OWARI

A/N: Maaf jika tulisannya kurang bagus. Ini Lemon pertama yang saya buat.

Arigatou yang sudah mau membaca \\o/


End file.
